


After The End

by Vashti93



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vashti93/pseuds/Vashti93
Summary: The Teen Titans have survived the end of the world.  The world has survived the end of the world. Raven has defeated her father.  Now, all she had to do was confront her feelings for Robin.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Raven
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	After The End

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and no one in the DC Universe.

**“Raven, I do not have the feelings for Robin,” Starfire said, catching Raven completely off-guard. “Not anymore.” Raven looked up at Starfire. She’d been sitting on the mat doing yoga, by herself in the gym, when Starfire marched in and announced the feelings she no longer had for Robin.**

**“Um…It really isn’t any of my business,” Raven said uneasily.**

**“No. When we were younger, I will admit, he was all I could think about. However, as we grew older, it became clear that he was not the one for me.”**

**“And who is the one for you?” Raven asked in slight humor.**

**“Roy. I mean Speedy.” Raven gave her friend a blank stare. “No seriously,” Raven repeated, “who is the one for you?” Starfire only shook her head with a smile at her friend, joining Raven on the mat. “At first, I saw Speedy and Robin as interchangeable. As I talked more with Roy, I began to realize, that though similar in many ways, they are also vastly different people. I feel that Roy…gets me better than Robin does. Trusts me more.”**

**“How so?” Raven asked, grabbing a water bottle with her powers.**

**“Robin and I were exclusive for a year, and yet, I still do not know his identity.” Raven choked on the water she was drinking. “But Speedy told me who he was before we even started dating.”**

**“You don’t know Robin’s identity?” Raven asked in shock. Starfire shook her head. “I’m guessing you do,” Starfire said.**

**“I learned it on accident,” she quickly said. “It was the toxin…”**

**“Yes,” Starfire agreed, “but things had begun to change for us months before. Slade’s toxin only gave us the push we needed to actually admit that things were not working out.”**

**“When did you and Robin actually break-up?” Raven asked as she sat cross-legged.**

**“A week or so afterwards.”**

**“Wow, we all assumed you were still together,” Raven said, taking a swing of water.**

**“We are still good friends,” Starfire explained, “I learned more about Robin as his friend in one month than I had when I was his girlfriend. He still has yet to tell me his identity.”**

**“Starfire,” Raven said after a moment of silence, “why are you telling me this?” Raven asked.**

**“I know I miss things and social cues…a lot. But I do know what Robin’s facial expression and body language looks like when he’s in love. I know this because the way he holds himself around you – the way he acts…he never behaved that way around me.” Raven looked down at the water bottle in her hands. “I also know that deep down, my good friend Raven also feels as he does.” Starfire placed a friendly hand on Raven’s shoulder before speaking. “We stopped the end of the world last week, Raven. _You_ stopped the end of the world. Everything you’re afraid of…or were afraid of…you do not have to fear anymore.”**

**“Starfire,” Raven looked at her friend with wide eyes, “I – I – I can’t – I don’t know how to approach Robin. I don’t know how to…do feelings and stuff.”**

**Starfire smiled, “Let him take the lead. You just have to be willing to accept…him.” The two heroes were interrupted by a cheery, pop ringtone – Starfire’s newest cellphone. “It’s Roy,” she gasped, her eyes widening in excitement.**

**“Answer it,” Raven said. “Hi,” Raven heard Starfire say as she began cleaning the yoga mat. “Okay. I’ll be up in a minute.” Starfire turned to Raven, grabbing her friend, and pulling her into the elevator. “Friend Speedy is here,” Starfire said.**

**“And you pulled me into the elevator because…” Raven asked with a raise brow. Starfire ignored her. As soon as the elevator doors to the common room opened, Starfire flew/jumped into Speedy’s arms. Speedy spun Starfire around before kissing her firmly on the mouth in greeting. Raven stood awkwardly to the side. “Did you know about this?” Raven jumped at the voice behind her. _Robin._ “Easy. It’s just me,” Robin held his hands up with a laugh.**

**“She just told me,” Raven replied, “and I kind of thought it was a joke.” The two birds watched the couple be lovey-dovey with each other. “Ahem,” Robin got the attention of the actual _lovebirds_. **

**“Oh, hey man,” Speedy greeted his friend-sometimes-rival. “Hey, Rae.”**

**“Raven,” Raven muttered.**

**“Star and I were about to see a movie. You two want to join us?” Speedy asked, ignoring Raven.**

**“Naw. I’ll pass,” Robin said simultaneously with Raven who said, “I need to shower.”**

**“Suit yourself,” Speedy shrugged as he wrapped an arm around Starfire. “Laters. Don’t wait up.”**

**Once Starfire and Speedy left, Robin and Raven stood in an awkward silence. “Any plans for this evening?” Robin turned to the quiet empath.**

**Raven stared into Robin’s masked eyes. Nope, she couldn’t do this. “Meditation. Bye,” Raven opened a portal to her room and disappeared. Robin brushed it off, deciding instead to make himself a sandwich.**

* * *

**Raven’s heart beat rapidly in her chest. She was so pathetic. She could stand up to her father, evil incarnate, but Azar forbid she tell Robin she liked him. She liked his spirit, his kindness, his body, his – she decided to meditate. Maybe then, she’d find the courage to face Robin.**

**Three hours of meditation later Raven was nowhere near brave enough to confront Robin. She looked at the time. 11:30 p.m. A late-night swim didn’t sound so bad, even though she didn’t remember ever suggesting it to herself. Raven quickly threw on her new black and purple bikini, bought by Starfire as a gift to Raven for defeating Trigon. Raven checked herself out in the mirror, trying to figure out what to do with her hair. She had left it long. _Wait_ , she thought, _why am I doing my hair? This is stupid._ She teleported herself to the outdoor pool on the Titan’s roof. **

**“Wow, it worked.” Raven looked around for the owner of the voice. He was in the pool, mask-less. She couldn’t win.**

**“Wha – what worked?” she asked as she quickly sat down in one of the pool chairs. Richard’s gaze sometimes unnerved her.**

**“Getting you up here,” Richard said as he found purchase on the side of the pool. He gazed at her with a look Raven wasn’t sure she wanted to decipher.**

**“I still don’t understand.”**

**“You didn’t question the sudden urge you had to go swimming?” Richard asked with a playful grin. Understanding then dawned on Raven. The mental bond. The urge to go swimming. “If you wanted to talk to me, why didn’t you just ask?” Raven slightly tilted her head to the side.**

**“You haven’t been too conversational with me this last week,” Richard said.**

**“I talked to you. I haven’t been avoiding you. Also, how is my being up here preventing me from disappearing on you mid-conversation?” she leaned forward just a bit, a challenging look in her eye.**

**“Are you?” Richard rose to the challenge.**

**“No,” Raven answered after a moment. “I’m not rude. What did you want to talk to me about?”**

**“I just wanted to hang with you.” Raven again tilted her head, not understanding where Robin was going with this. “Since Trigon’s defeat, you’ve engaged in some sort of activity with each teammate…except me.”**

**“What do you mean?”**

**“You went to the mall with Starfire.”**

**“She accosted me in the hallway,” Raven said.**

**“You went car shopping with Cyborg.”**

**“I always help him with his cars,” she said with a shrug.**

**“You played a videogame with Beast Boy.”**

**Raven’s mouth opened, then closed. “Okay, so I’ve been trying to hang out more. Sue me,” Raven shyly placed hair behind her ear.**

**“I know. Now it’s my turn,” Richard said with a smile.**

**“And you wanted to go swimming?” Raven questioned. Richard shrugged. “It’s peaceful out. Quiet. Starfire is out with Speedy. Beast Boy is visiting family. Cyborg is chatting with Bee. I don’t have to worry about interruptions.” Raven nodded in understanding. “So, are you going to join me?” Richard asked as he released his hold on the side of the pool and began treading water. “Or sit there all night?”**

**“I’m not going to join you,” Raven watched as Richard’s face fell, “but I don’t mind sticking my feet in.” Richard gave her an adorable smile that caused Raven to almost trip as she walked over to the side of the pool and sat.**

**“Can you even swim?” Richard asked.**

**“I know how to swim, Dick,” Raven gave him a pointed look. “I just don’t do it for…fun. I learned it as a means of survival.”**

**“You’ve swam up here by yourself before.”**

**“Even I get sick and tired of sitting with my legs crossed for hours.”**

**“Swimming to calm yourself,” Richard understood.**

**“I don’t know how to swim for…fun,” Raven admitted nervously. She looked down at the moon’s reflection on the water, sensing Richard’s eyes on her.**

**“I know it is a very sensitive topic,” Richard said, still treading water, “but what was it like on Azarath? You never ever talk about it.” Raven stared at him. “You don’t have to tell me,” he added.**

**“It was…” Raven looked out at the city. “Azarath was beautiful. The weather switched between spring and fall. It was never cold. We had two moons,” her eyes shone as she reminisced, not realizing Richard had swam to the side of the pool. He gracefully exited the pool and sat next to her as she continued. “We had stars, but you could also see galaxies. A couple of times a year, the galaxies would light the night sky and…it was like day.”**

**“Were there children?”**

**“Yeah. But I wasn’t allowed to play with them. I was surrounded by healers and tutors and magicians – magic users. I had to learn control my emotions at an incredibly young age.” Raven bit her lip, pausing. “I wasn’t allowed out much. My…existence there was already a controversial topic. It was best that I remained out of sight as much as possible to preserve peace.”**

**Richard didn’t like hearing that at all. “So…you were a prisoner…in your own home?”**

**“Well, it was an excessively big temple. Almost as big as Wayne Manor. And the library had literature written in almost every language. I was never bored. And the monks themselves were always kind to me. They pitied me…mostly. But Azar was always genuinely nice to me,” Raven said the last part with a smile. “She took on the role of mother/grandmother.”**

**“What about your mom?”**

**“Arella? I didn’t see much of her,” Raven’s face fell. “I…I was a child of rape. All attempts of forcing a miscarriage fell. Also, she feared me.” Richard continued listening to her. The conversation was becoming more depressing by the second. “I mean…she nursed me for an appropriate amount of time. She didn’t teach me how to walk, or talk, or hold a spoon,” Raven felt her anger growing. But nothing was shaking. Nothing was breaking. A supernatural wind wasn’t blowing. “She – she…I didn’t start a relationship with her until I was 8. Our relationship was only just beginning when my father attacked Azarath.” She felt Richard lay a hand over her hands she had not realized were balled up into fists.**

**“Did he destroy Azarath?” Richard asked softly.**

**“He wanted me,” Raven sighed. “So, I went with him.”**

**“How old were you?”**

**“I was going on 9. He said if I came peacefully, he wouldn’t hurt anybody. I went, and he left Azarath alone. He even allowed me to visit. I was visiting Azarath when I was 14 – that’s when she told me about what I was or what I was supposed to do. I didn’t return to my father. I came here,” Raven looked at Robin. “And met you guys.”**

**“How’s Azarath now? Are you planning to visit?”**

**“No,” Raven said, her face falling, “I can’t. I didn’t return willingly to my father when he called,” Raven bit out bitterly, “Azarath is a wasteland. There’s nothing there. No survivors. No bodies to bury,” Raven felt tears come to her eyes. Richard felt like an idiot. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn’t know what to say. After several minutes of silence that felt like hours, Richard said the first thing that came to his mind. “I used to want to be a clown.”**

**“What?” Raven asked, sure she had misheard.**

**“Yep. When I was 5, I wanted to be a clown.” Raven snickered, trying not to laugh. “Um…I refused to eat my vegetables one night and was sent to bed with no dessert. I distinctly remember telling my parents that I didn’t like them, and I was not going to be a trapeze artist. My dad asked what I was going to be. I said I was going to be a clown. I then stomped to my room.”**

**“A clown?” Raven laughed.**

**“The desire lasted 6 hours. As soon as I woke up, I told my parents I was joking and had no intention of EVER becoming a clown. I just wanted to make them mad.” Raven laughed, and Richard loved that sound. “The main reason I didn’t want to be a clown though,” he continued, “I couldn’t juggle.” Raven covered a laugh with her hand. “So…yeah.” Richard made a little splash with his feet before jumping back into the pool. “Richard,” Raven called before he could swim away., “thank you.” Richard cocked his head, his blue eyes studying her. “You never gave up on me. I mean, I found your optimistic outlook to be annoying most days; but it really did help. Also, you travelled with Slade to the deepest parts of my father’s dimension. That couldn’t have been easy – given your history with Slade.”**

**“You would have done the same for me,” he smiled, captivated by her big, violet eyes.**

**“Of course,” Raven breathed as she felt herself being hypnotized by his blue eyes. “But… _you_ did it for me.”**

**“And I’d do it again.”**

**“Well, hopefully there is no…again.” She playfully kicked her legs as she sat on the side of the pool. She looked away from his intense stare.**

**“What’ll you do now?” he asked.**

**“I – I don’t know,” Raven admitted with a shocked expression as she began to think. “I didn’t expect to make it past 18. But now…”**

**“You have your whole life ahead of you,” he finished.**

**Raven smiled. “What would you do if you were me?” she asked, feeling herself leaning into him. Richard’s brow furrowed in deep thought. After five minutes, Richard said, “I honestly have no idea what I would do, but…whatever I decided to do,” Richard began stroking Raven’s leg underwater, sending tingles up her spine. “I wouldn’t want to do it alone.” Richard lifted himself so his upper half was out of the water. Raven slowly began to lean in, but the shock of cold water brought her out of whatever romantic daze she was in. “Richard!” she yelled when she surfaced. Richard burst out laughing. Raven turned to him and began splashing him, using her powers. “Not fair,” Richard said. “No powers.”**

**“You should have thought of that before,” Raven continued to send water his way, even lifting water out of the pool and dumping it on his head.**

**“Okay, okay, okay. I surrender. I surrender,” he laughed. Raven stopped, smirking in satisfaction. “Race you to the other side,” Richard said before taking off underwater.**

**“Wait! What!” Raven followed. Richard emerged victorious, Raven followed by a second or two. “You’re a fast swimmer,” Richard said when she surfaced. “Were you using your powers?”**

**“No,” Raven mocked.**

**“Good. Race you back!” he immediately dove back underwater.**

**“You’re supposed to say ‘Go’!” Raven exclaimed before swimming after her leader. When she reached the deep end, she was met by Richard’s cheeky smile. She began splashing him again – no powers this time. Richard grabbed her wrists. “Hey,” Raven began to fight against him half-heartedly.**

**“Look who’s having fun…in a pool,” Richard smiled. Raven stopped fighting Richard. Her face turned pensive as she studied her leader. “What?” Richard asked. “Did…I say something?” He was in for the shock of his life when Raven quickly pressed her lips against his. By the time his brain realized what was happening, she was already pulling away. Richard only blinked but still held her wrists. “Umm…” Raven began, “I- “Richard cut her off by pulling her into him and slamming his lips against hers. He released her wrists, wrapping one arm around her waist, the other held the back of her head. He took the lead…which was fine by her…angling his head. Raven had her arms wrapped around Richard’s shoulders, and her grip only tightened when she felt him suck her lower lip. Raven released a breathless moan; she was slightly embarrassed. The embarrassment left when Richard pressed her body even more into his. “Richard,” Raven whisper/moaned as he began kissing down her neck, biting and then sucking hard on a particular spot before soothing the ached with his tongue. As for Raven, she was drowning in so many feelings and emotions…mostly belonging to her. Her breath became labored as Richard kissed his way back up her neck until he found her mouth. She gasped when she felt him plunge his tongue into her mouth. Her nails dragged through his scalp when she felt his tongue stroke hers. At the back of her mind, Raven began to worry that maybe they were moving too fast; and, as if he could read her mind, Richard began to slowly lower the intensity. Soon, the kisses had turned into light pecks until Richard gently pulled away, but not before kissing the chakra on her forehead. Raven began trying to catch her breath as Richard gently stroked her lower lip. “So…” Raven tried but failed to speak.**

**“You beat me to it.”**

**“Hmm?”**

**“I wanted to kiss you first,” he smiled.**

**“I – I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” Raven whispered shyly.**

**“Well,” Richard laughed, “you ruined my plan.”**

**“You’re plan?”**

**“First, we were supposed to swim around. Then stargaze. While stargazing I was supposed to tell you how amazing you are; how you entering my mind that day was probably the greatest day of my life because I finally felt…whole…not alone,” Richard gently placed a wayward strand of purple hair behind her ear. “I wanted to tell you that somewhere between Slade haunting me and the world ending, I fell in love with you.” Raven’s breath caught in her throat. “You don’t have to or need to say it back. I just wanted you to know.” Raven could only stare at him before slowly connecting their lips once again – a slow, languid, passionate kiss. They had been through so much together. Raven wasn’t sure if what she felt for him was love or not, but she felt something for him. Maybe she was on the cusp of love. She wanted to return the sentiment, but she had no idea what love was…or is…or what it felt like. _Then let me show you,_ she heard Richard’s voice in her head as he gently parted her lips with his own. Okay, she thought as Richard pulled her impossibly closer, now he was just showing off.**

****


End file.
